Watership Down in Naruto's World
by Cheetah2014
Summary: The rabbits are humans and are ninja. They live in the world of Naruto in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hazel and his friends are a team. Everything was peaceful until two ninjas from the Village Hidden in the night come for help. They lived as slaves and just got away from Woundwort and his village. And he wants war.
1. Chapter 1: Life in the Village Hidden in

**Don't own anything! Horrible at spelling.**

Chapter 1: Life in the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Hazel stood with his friends Bigwig, Fiver, Blackberry, Hawkbit, Pipkin, and Dandelion watching the sunset. All of them are like family but Fiver and Hazel are the only ones that share blood. Both of them are brothers with Fiver being the younger brother. Hazel is 6"0' with brown hair and hazel eyes at age 20. Fiver is 5"6' and looks like his brother but only with his hair a little lighter at age 16. Bigwig is 6"6' with black hair that looks like a mane and brown eyes at the age 22. Blackberry is 5"8' with blue eyes and blood hair at age 21. Hawkbit is 5"9' with black hair and grey eyes at age 22. Dandelion is 6"9" with blood hair and brown eyes at age 22. Pipkin is 5"7' with brown hair and eyes at age 18.

Hazel's team lives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It is a ninja village. The team is a special team meaning they have no rank in the village. They do mission like other teams to get money but missions have unknown chances about them, and then they are sent in. They are special because besides their ninja powers, they can turn into any animal they want.

The team just turn in their report from their A rank mission and are now watching the setting sun. Everything was peaceful and nothing could ruin the mood.

"So, we have to train team 7 tomorrow?" asked Pipkin.

"Yes," answered Fiver

Most of the team couldn't wait to train the team since it is known as the best genin team. To them everything was peaceful but they didn't know that tomorrow the peace would be broken.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7 Training

**Don't own anything! Changing some of their genders. Everybody looks like they did in Naruto Shippuden. Kakashi looks like a girl because Kakashi is a girl in this. Hazel and the others look like they did from the TV series when in rabbit form.**

**Chapter 2: Team 7 Training**

Team 7 was training in training field 7 that morning. Kakashi Hatake, team leader, was not training her students, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakure Haruno, hard because she didn't tell her students that Hazel and his team were coming to train them. The students thought it was going to be a relaxing day. Naruto and the other two are 16 and Kakashi is 24.

Meanwhile, unknown to team 7 was that they were being watched by a group of 7 rabbits. Hazel and the other were placed at different points throughout the place. They were going to attack team 7 to see how they will react to an unplaned attack. There were also traps set up too. Everything was planning to trick them. Right now team 7 was resting and when it looked like they were almost asleep, they attacked.** (Bad at writing fights sciences)**

When the battle was over, Naruto hanging from a tree, Sasuke was in a net on the ground, Sakura was in a net in the air, and Kakashi was being held down by Bigwig in a span of 20 minutes.

"Let me out!" shouted Naruto.

"Get out yourself!" yelled Bigwig.

Hazel then said, "Kakashi, the team needs a lot of training." Kakashi just nodded her head and Bigwig let Kakashi up.

"Hey, what are you taking about? We are a great team!" shouted a mad Naruto.

"Well if you were so great then why did it only take us 20 minutes to take all of you guys down?" asked Hawkbit. Naruto had no come back to that one. Fiver then threw three kunais; each one cut a rope so Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura can get out. All three got out of the ropes they were caught in, well Naruto fell on his head because he was only hanging from one rope.

"Why did you attack us?" asked Sakura.

"Because we are going to be training you guys and wanted to see you skills when you don't know that the enemy is near," answer Hazel.

"It wasn't fair!" shouted Naruto.

"This some could have happen when you are out on a mission and then you would most likely be dead," Said Pipkin.

"Well they might take Sasuke because of his eyes then he will be dead, Kakashi because she is a girl or her one eye or both, Sakura because she is a girl, and Naruto well they will just kill you because how annoying you are," said Hawkbit in I don't care voice.

Naruto could tell Hawkbit didn't want to be here much less train them and said to Hawkbit, "You could act like you want to be here."

Hawkbit said, "Why would I act when I really don't want to be here, much less training you brats."

Before Naruto got to yell at Hawkbit, Hazel said, "Let's start your training. But before we go, I am Hazel and that is Bigwig, Fiver, Blackberry, Hawkbit, Pipkin, and Dandelion." Hazel pointed at each member when he said their names. Team 7 and team Hazel went to outside the village to start team 7's training.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Well if you shut up, then you would know?" asked Bigwig.

"You will have to 100 teams in 1 hour around and in the village," explained Hazel. The three students nodded their heads and took off.

"Nice training expires, Hazel, "said Kakashi.

"Thank you," said Hazel while blushing. Everyone on Hazel's team knew Hazel has a crush on Kakashi. Kakashi nodded her head and took off to watch her team.

After 1 hour of fighting with each other, getting caught in traps, and finding the items, the team finally did with two seconds to spare.

"I see that you finally did it, you brats," said Hawkbit.

"Why didn't you tell us that there were traps?" yelled Naruto.

"Well you will have to do this on a mission once in a while," expelled Fiver. Then in a flash a smoke, Kakashi appear reading her book.

"Where were you, Sensei!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"Well I had to help an old lady back to her home and a black cat cross my path, so I had to take the long way here," expelled Kakashi.

"Lire!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi didn't say anything to Naruto or Sakura but asked Hazel's team, "How did they do?" But before Hazel could answer two people dash into the clearing.

Before team 7 or team Hazel could react, the girl said, "Please help us." And then both of them pass out.


	3. Chapter 3: Primrose and Blackava

**Chapter 3: Primrose and Blackavar**

Hazel's team and Kakashi's team took the two unknown people to the hospital. Sakura went ahead to get the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, also the best medical ninja in the world. After Tsunade showed up, she and Sakura, who is also a medical ninja, went to work to heal the unknown people while Hazel and the others waited in the waiting room.

"You didn't get answer my question Hazel, how well did Naruto, Sasuke, and Sukura do on the test?" asked Kakashi.

"Your team barely made it but they are the first ones to complete it and they fought among themselves a lot," answered Hazel. When Kakashi heard that they had fought among themselves, she glared at Naruto and Sasuke for fighting while they were in middle of a test.

An hour later, Tsunade and Sakura came out of the room that held the two strangers.

"They will live and they are waking up, so come in to the room," said Tsunade. The other ninja nodded their heads and followed Tsunade into the room. When they walked in the two strangers where a wake.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade.

"I am Primrose and that is Blackava," answer the girl now known as Primrose.

"Who are you and where are we?" asked Blackava.

"I am Lady Tsunade, Hokage of this village. You are in the Village Hidden in the Leaves," answered Tsunade.

"Who are the people by the door?" asked Primrose.

"They are Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Blackberry, Hawkbit, Pipkin, Dandelion, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They are the ones that found you," answered Tsunade.

"Why were you by the village and hurt?" asked Kakashi.

"We ran away from our village and we were hurt because they try to stop us," asnwered Primrose.

"Why did you run away?" asked Hazel.

"We ran away because we are salves in our village," answer Blackava.

"What village is this?" asked a mad Bigwig.

"It is the Village Hidden in the Night and all the citizens are salves there, and everyone. Blackava and I can turn into any animal we want. So can the villagers," answer Primrose. Tsunade nodded. She what village they were talking about. Only the kages knew about it but didn't know where its location or what they did inside the village.

"When you are heal, can you or Blackava show us where the location of the village?" Tsunade asked Primrose.

"I will." answered Primrose.

"Good, you will take Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura when you are healed," said Tsunade.


End file.
